First Time
by Wolflover007
Summary: You are kissing me and your lips feel amazing. I let you take the lead and moan as you confidently explore my mouth. Your tongue dancing with mine and I grip you for support. I feel you smirk as I do that. You always like being a little bit dominant and aggressive when we kiss. A sweet fluffy/smut story. Enjoy


_First Time_

This fic has been on my mind for a while and I decided to write it.

Rating: T or light M

Sweet smut and fluff ahead

* * *

I am shaking but from excitement or fear I don't know. I'm nervous for I had never slept with a woman before and am afraid I'll mess up. We've been dating for three months but haven't had sex yet. However you are so understanding and waited till I was ready. I smile as I rub your long brown hair. I've always had a thing for brunettes. You took me to a fabulous restaurant and we celebrated your award. It was a lovely diner near my apartment not too fancy but not the bars either.

You are kissing me and your lips feel amazing. I let you take the lead and moan as you confidently explore my mouth. Your tongue dancing with mine and I grip you for support. I feel you smirk as I do that. You always like being a little bit dominant and aggressive when we kiss. I pull away and see your dark chocolate eyes. Inside I see trust, love, patience and tenderness. I fall into your embrace and sigh as you hold me with your strong arms. For a moment there is stillness, quiet, hesitation.

We are in my bedroom now and as you lower me onto the bed I smile. You kiss me softly and I tremble in your embrace. You push a strand of my red hair away. I guess you always liked red heads. As you softly kiss my neck I feel you hesitate unsure if you can do what you want.

"You can do it baby. It's ok."

"Ok." you say and suck on my neck. The sensation is new to me and I moan slightly. Suddenly more confident you bite a little and I moan louder. You pull away and lick the spot as I gasp and whimper. Smirking I pull you close and kiss you hard. When you pull away you seem shocked. Reaching for my shirt you again stop and check with me. I nod and you slowly unbutton my shirt and bra leaving my chest exposed.

"You too?" I ask hesitantly and am surprised when you basically rip your shirt and bra off as well. Feeling bold I suck your nipple and you grip my hair softly.

"Mmmm. Yes that feels good."

I suck harder and pull on your other one. You moan my name and I switch nipples. Suddenly you pin me down and begin teasing my nipples; one with your tongue and one with your fingers pulling twisting flicking until they are like rocks.

I feel a strange fire in my stomach. It burns hotter each time you touch me. Your hand waivers above the button on my jeans. You look at me and silently ask me. I kiss you and you undo my pants which soon join the pile of clothes on the floor. Nearly naked, I hesitate and you see this. You kiss me softly and look at me.

"We don't have to do this."

"Um..just be slow and um gentle ok."

"Of course. I love you."

* * *

You then take off my panties and I slowly open my legs. I grit my teeth and look away, knowing you can see everything. You grab my chin and make me face you.

"Look at me."

I do and when I see your eyes I am taken aback. They are so tender, gentle, and soft. You understand this is a big deal and are being so understanding. I don't know how I got a girlfriend like you. You slowly play in my wetness and spread it over your fingers.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

You slowly enter me with your long rough finger and my breath catches. Once you are all the way in I release my breath and give in to the pleasurable sensation. You slowly add another and curl your fingers. It hits a spot I never knew existed but feels amazing, I gasp as you do it again and move your fingers in and out.

I keep my hips still no matter how much they want to move. You look at me and giggle.

"Sweetie you can move your hips. Just give in to the feeling."

My hips move of their own accord and I moan as the fire spreads, each time you hit that spot lightning shoots through me and I am soon moving with your hand. I want you naked too.

"Will you undress too?"

You smile as you strip and I stare at your beautiful body. Your strong defined abs to your smaller breasts. The small patch of brown hair between your legs. I kiss you and curiously put my hand between your legs. Unsure of what to do you guide me and I put two fingers inside you. We soon start a rhythm and our moans fill the room.

Your gasps soon become faster and shorter. I feel you tighten around my hand. Confused I try to pull out but your hand stops me.

"Don't you dare."

I slowly resume the rhythm I had and you scream my name before your muscles relax. You sigh and the look on your face is one I can only describe as bliss. Once you recover your hand moves inside me and it feels so good. Eventually your hand gets tired and you pull out.

* * *

I lay next to you as you spoon me. Lost in my thoughts I realize that I couldn't feel that wave of bliss that you did. I cry softly and you hold me.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I...i couldn't cum like you did. Is something wrong with me?"

You turn me to face you and I hide from your view. You make me look at you and I don't see disappointment in your eyes. Only love and happiness.

"Sweetie. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Some women just can't cum or need a little extra stimulation. We are all different. You are not broken and I love what we did. Did you enjoy it?"

Still crying I answer a weak "yes"

"As long as you enjoyed it that's all that matters ok sweetie. You didn't disappoint me or do anything wrong ok?"

I nod as I hide in your chest. I am tired and you kiss the top of my head.

"I love you Alex." I say through a yawn.

"I love you too Cailin."

You rock me asleep in your warm safe arms.

FIN


End file.
